scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Zak Saturday and Buzzy The Movie
ZakSaturdayRockz's movie-spoof of 1992 Turner Pictures film, "Tom and Jerry: The Movie" Cast: *Tom - Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) *Jerry - Buzzy the Crow *Robyn Starling - Madeline *Aunt Pristine Figg - Queen Victoria (The Pirates: Band of Misfits) *Lickboot - Ogthar (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) *Ferdinand - The Cave of Wonders (Aladdin (1992)) *Captain Kiddie - Willy Wonka (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) *Squawk - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Dr. Applecheek - Smoke (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) *The Straycatchers - Ben and Lon (Pocahontas) *Puggsy - Devon (Quest for Camelot) *Frankie Da Flea - Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) *Daddy Starling - Lord Cucuface (Madeline) *Bulldog - Tick-Tock Crocodile (Peter Pan) *The Patrolman - Thomas (Pocahontas) *Droopy - Jacquimo (Thumbelina (1994)) *Tom's Owner - Aka Pella (Histeria!) *Moving Man - Froggo (Histeria!) *Singing Cat Gang - Captain Hook and the Pirates (Peter Pan) Scenes: # Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie Part 1 - Opening Credits # Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie Part 2 - Moving Out/Tick-Tock Crocodile Chases Zak Saturday # Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie Part 3 - Wham Bam Boom # Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie Part 4 - Zak Saturday and Buzzy Meets Devon and Cornwall ("Friends to the End") # Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie Part 5 - Caught by Ben and Lon/Captain Hook and the Pirates ("What Do We Care") # Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie Part 6 - Zak Saturday and Buzzy Meets Madeline/Madeline's Sad Story # Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie Part 7 - Meets Queen Victoria ("Money is Such a Beautiful Word") # Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie Part 8 - Zak Saturday and Buzzy vs. The Cave of Wonders # Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie Part 9 - "He's Alive"/Caught by Queen Victoria # Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie Part 10 - Meets Smoke ("God's Little Creatures") # Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie Part 11 - Escaped # Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie Part 12 - "I Miss You" # Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie Part 13 - Zak Saturday, Buzzy, and Madeline Rowing the Raft # Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie Part 14 - Reward # Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie Part 15 - Willy Wonka and Jeremy ("I'd Done it All") # Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie Part 16 - Let's Get Her # Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie Part 17 - Willy Wonka and Jeremy Chase Buzzy/Zak Saturday and Buzzy Saves Madeline # Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie Part 18 - Train-Boat Chase/Shortcut # Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie Part 19 - Cabin on Fire/Welcome Home/Grand Final # Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used: * Tom and Jerry: The Movie Clips Used: *The Secret Saturdays *Buzzy the Crow *Madeline *Madeline's Christmas *Madeline's Rescue *Madeline and the Bad Hat *Madeline and the Gypsies *Madeline in London *Madeline: Lost in Paris *Madeline: My Fair Madeline *Madeline in Tahiti *The Pirates: Band of Misfits *Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone *Aladdin *Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory *The Secret of NIMH *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue *Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue *Pocahontas *Quest for Camelot *Peter Pan *Peter Pan: Return to Never Land *Thumbelina *Histeria! Gallery Zak Saturday as Tom Buzzy the Crow as Jerry Madeline as Robyn Starling Queen Victoria as Aunt Pristine Figg Ogthar as Lickboot The Cave of Wonders as Ferdinand Willy Wonka as Captain Kiddie Jeremy as Squawk Smoke as Dr. Applecheek Ben and Lon as the Straycatchers Devon as Puggsy Cornwall as Frankie Da Flea Lord Cucuface as Daddy Starling Tick-Tock Crocodile as Bulldog Thomas as the Patrolman Jacquimo as Droopy Aka Pella as Tom's Owner Froggo as Moving Man Captain Hook and the Pirates as the Singing Cat Gang Category:ZakSaturdayRockz Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Spoofs